Tam and Keefe get locked in a closet
by FitzSophie
Summary: This is about Tam and Keefe getting locked in a closet, both of them have feeling for eachother. This story will be gay, so if you don't like it don't read it. Sorry I'm bad at summary's, basically Kam being cute.
1. Chapter 1

Tam was walking to his astronomy session, when he ran straight into Keefe. They both fell on the floor.

"Watch it bangs boy," Keefe glared.

Tam stood up. "What are you doing? You should be in class."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "What do you think I'm doing. Class is boring. Anyway, what are you doing? Don't think you'd be the type to ditch class."

Tam sighed. "Linh was feeling sick this morning, so she went to Elwen, and I wanted to checkup on her."

Suddenly Keefe looked over at the end of the hallway. "Someone's coming. Come on." He grabbed Tam by the arm and pulled him toward a broom cupboard. Keefe ducked inside. "You coming?"

Tam sighed. "I do have a hall pass."

Keefe rolled his eyes. "Your already late to class, what's a few more minutes. Besides, if it's one of the strict mentors, they might not care about your hall pass."

"Fine" Tam stepped inside the closet, and the door slammed shut behind him. They waited in silence as a shadow of a figure walked by. "Do you think they're gone yet?"

Keefe nodded. He reached four to grab the closet door handle, only to realize there wasn't one. "Uh oh."

"What is it? I'd like to get out of this closet?"

"Umm… there isn't a handle. I think we're locked in."


	2. Chapter 2

Are you telling me you locked us in a closet with no way out?" Tam's voice was dangerously cold.

"I didn't know there wasn't a way out." Keefe protested. "Besides, people will come looking for us eventually."

"Somehow I doubt they will be checking in closets. They probably will assume we went home early or something."

"Well, next time someone walks through this hallway, we can ask them to let us out."

"But what is our excuse for being in this closet? This mess is entirely your fault Keefe." Tam sighed. "So I suppose we are locked in a closet for the foreseeable future." The closet was large enough that they could both stand comfortably, but if they wanted to sit the would have to touch each other.

Keefe knelt down on his knees. "If we're going to be locked in here for a few hours, I'm not going to stand the whole time. I don't suppose you have your imparted with you?"

"Nope, left it in my locker." Tam sat on the floor next to Keefe. Their thighs were brushing against each other, but there was enough space for both of them to not feel too claustrophobic. Keefe started humming a sound that sounded like one of the songs Sophie would play on her iPod, but Tam wasn't sure which one. Keefe kept humming, but his tune was very off pitch, and at points it sounded more like shrieking. "Will you shut up?"

Keefe glared at him. "Make me."

Tam put his hand over Keefes mouth. "Mhmm mmm hmm" Keefe protested. Keefe grabbed his hand and shoved it away from him. "Jeez, don't get so annoyed bangs boy. I was just humming."

Tam stared at him. "That was not humming. That was a monstrosity."

Keefe pouted. Tam had to admit that he looked adorable. "Fine," He stated dramatically, "if my singing is so bad, I'll be quiet."

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry it took me so long to upload, I'll try to upload the next chapter sooner, but it might be a while. I will definitely continue this story though.**

* * *

Both of them were quiet for a few minutes. Keefe sighed dramatically. "I'm bored."

"Oh wow. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Let's do something!"

"Like what? We don't really have a lot of space."

"Hmm…" Keefe's eyes lit up. "We could play two truths and a lie. It's a human game that Foster taught me."

"How do you play?"

"So, one person says three things about themself. Then, you have to guess which two are true and which one is a lie."

Tam stared at him. "You're an empath. I don't think the game would be very fair."

Keefe pouted. "Do you have anything better to do Bangs Boy?"

"No," Tam admitted reluctantly.

Keefe grinned. "Then let's play. I'll go first. Umm… First, Biana was my first kiss because of a dare, second, one time I dyed the ends of my hair blue, and kept it like that for the whole day, and it was totally worth my dad being furious, third, the first time I met Foster we were both at Fitz's house."

Tam blinked. "Okay, well I'm fairly certain the second one is true, it is a pretty complicated story for it to be fake, so I'm going to guess the first one is the lie?"

Keefe smirked. "Actually, I met Foster in halls of foxfire, because I was ditching, and she had burned Lady Gilvins cape off." Tam raised his eyebrow, "Now I'm wondering what the story is behind that. So you did kiss Biana?"

"But don't worry Tammy Boy, I have no feelings for Biana, it was just a dare." Tam felt oddly relieved, but he tried to ignore it as he thought of what he was going to say for the next round of two truths and a lie.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I finally updated. I'm sorry it took so long. I honestly don't understand how some people write such long chapters... **

**Anyway, I was think about ships for this fic, and i think I'm going to have: Kam (obviously), Sophitz, Diana, and Marellinh, but it you would prefer others, let me know in the comments, although I am trying to resist the temptation to just make everyone gay.**

* * *

After quite a few more rounds involving orange hair dye, Tam talking about the time Biana coerced him into getting a makeover, and Keefe admitting he used to have a crush on Sophie, they decided to stop playing.

Keefe yawned. "I wonder what time it is."

"Late."

Keefe nodded absentmindedly. "How are we going to sleep? This closet doesn't have enough space for us both to lie down." Tam shifted slightly. His elbow brushed against Keefe's thigh. Tam frowned. "I suppose we will just have to lie on top of each other?"

"Like… cuddling?" Tam blushed. His silver tipped bangs brushed across his eyes, and Keefe wished he could run his hands through them. They looked really soft. Ack focus, Keefe reminded himself, I did not just think that. I am not thinking about bangs boys hair. His blush was now almost as red as Tam's.

"I can't think of anything else to do. Unless one of us wants to stay up, we're not going to be able to fall asleep." Tam defended.

"Well, there's a janitor that comes an hour before first period starts—don't ask how I know that—and he should walk down all the hallways like cleaning and shit? I don't really know what janitors do."

Tam looked at him amused. "Yes Keefe, cleaning and shit is what janitors do."

Keefe blushed. "Oh shut up."

"I hope our friends don't think we've been kidnapped or something."

"I doubt it. My dad probably hasn't noticed I'm gone. Ro decided to spend the week back at Ravagog, because she didn't think I would wake up from the shadowflux thing yet." Tam immediately looked guilty. "And don't say something about how it was your fault, it was just my mom's fault, and the rest of Neverseens. "The only thing that's your fault is your loser bangs." Keefe actually thought Tam's bangs were kinda hot, but he was not planning on telling anyone that. Tam looked slightly less guilty after Keefe's rant.

"So anyway, I don't think anyone has noticed me missing yet, but what about you?"

"I don't usually get detention, but Linh might assume that's where I am. She was planning on going somewhere with Marella to work on training, and I believe she was going to leap there straight from Foxfire. So unless she went home ahead of time she won't have noticed the fact I'm not home. My parents will probably assume I'm not home simply to annoy them."

Keefe raised an eyebrow, "and would you do that?"

Tam made a movement to shrug, his arm brushing against Keefe's chest. "I might. I probably would go over to Sophie's house and not tell them, or 'forget' to inform them that I was going to the Vackers later that day." Tam hit his lip. "It doesn't matter anyway, if someone notices were gone they will prolly think we're kidnapped, I don't have a registry pendant since I got back from the Neverseen, and Elwin took yours off while you were healing."

"How did you know Elwin removed my registry pendant?"

"I was pretty worried about you. You wouldn't have been in th-" Keefe cut him off, "It was not your fault."

"Still, I didn't want you to be hurt."

"Well I'm touched, but we should probably get to sleep soon. Everyone is going to be mad at us In the morning."

"But it's not our fault."

Keefe sighed. "Whatever." He wrapped his arms around Tam and spooned him, with Tam's legs resting on top of his. Soon enough both of the boys were sleeping. And if they were both cuddled together a little closer then they had to be, well, no one was there to notice.


End file.
